Amarga Realidad
by HigurashiAndSempai
Summary: Loki no supo que contestar. Nunca le habían gustado los torpes amigos de Thor, en especial esa guerrera. Pero tampoco le iba a pedir que se quedara. Era demasiado orgulloso para decirle algo así, a menos que fuera para llevar a cabo una de sus artimañas. El cual no era el caso. Se quedó callado. *One-shot*


**Hola pequeños!**

Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot que hace tiempo hicimos, y que de hecho tenía planeado publicar desde el domingo xD pero, ya saben... vacaciones, salidas, cenas, Captain America 2 (por segunda vez)... se han atravesado y hasta ahora me han dejado hacer algo! n.n

Esto es algo de drama, así que advierto... no me quieran quemar en la hoguera. El drama atribúyanselo a Sempai, la drama-queen de aquí, yo también quise matarla al momento, pero como lo nuestro siempre son roles, yo le seguí la corriente.

Es algo corto, pero espero que les guste, y aunque no sea así, dejen sus reviews :3 siempre es buena una crítica constructiva.

Cuídense! Y que tengan una buena semana!

**Higurashi Out!**

* * *

**Amarga Realidad**

- Cállate animal, no soy tu hermano –dice el dios del engaño a su irritante hermano.

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo, hermano? –responde el dios nórdico del trueno con una cara desilusionada.

- No soy tu hermano en nada. No sé por qué te empeñas en seguirme llamando por un título imaginario y absurdo…

- Vamos, deja de estar de hostil y dame un abrazo –dice el otro aproximándose a él.

- No idiota, aléjate de mí –interpone sus brazos, como si eso fuera a evitar que recibiera la muestra de afecto.

El rubio lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala hacia él, regalándole un abrazo de oso.

- No es tan malo, ¿ves?

- ¡Arghh! ¡Thor! –grita contra del pecho de su hermano adoptivo con toda la impotencia del universo.

- ¡Vamos! No es tan malo.

- Es horrible. Suéltame ya si no quieres sufrir mi ira… -dice seriamente, pero divertido, ya que se empeñaba en hacer pensar a Thor que lo repudiaba para hacer las cosas más fáciles- haré que desaparezcas de la faz del universo…

- Tu no harás eso, porque me quieres –dice abrazándolo mientras lo mueve de un lado a otro.

- ¡Claro que no te quiero, estúpido! Ahora ya aléjate –sigue insistiendo, pero sin hacer nada para separar al dios del trueno.

- ¡HAHAHAHAH! ¡No lo niegues! No te soltaré hasta que lo aceptes –dice Thor con una sonrisa.

- Entonces tendrás que esperar sentado, tonto. O hasta que logre llamar a alguien para que te destruya y me salve –dice sonriendo mientras piensa en la escena y en la próxima reacción y respuesta de Thor.

- ¡No lo harás! –dice entre risas.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Puedo estar haciéndolo en este mismo instante… -dice alzando la mirada para poder encontrarse con los bellos ojos azules del dios nórdico, dedicándoles directamente una mirada burlona.

Thor lo ve con una esplendorosa sonrisa, y directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Loki. Este se queda viendo a los ojos de Thor con una sonrisa parecida, para luego de súbito borrarla y decir.

- Listo. ¿Ahora me sueltas?

- No –replica Thor sonriendo victoriosamente.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me sueltes? –dice fingiendo resignación combinada con molestia- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Como… ir a reclutar un ejército, planes de guerra para invadir los nueve reinos… tal vez ir a tomar un café en Midgard. Muchas cosas. Son tantas que abruman mi mente y no dejan que funcione bien –dice sonriendo burlonamente.

- Pero son cosas tontas. En Midgard sólo hay humanos banales y enanos. Mejor vamos a otro lugar –dice riendo levemente.

- ¿Vamos? ¿Y a donde _iríamos_, oh gran Thor, Dios del Trueno? –pregunta, sarcástico.

- -Ammm, quieres… ¿Un helado? –dice riendo Thor.

- Un helado… ¿en serio? –dice enarcando una ceja- Al hijo de Laufey, el rey de los gigantes de hielo de Jötunheimr, ¿le propones comer un helado?

- ¿Quieres sopa? ¡HAHAHAHAHA! -suelta una carcajada Thor.

- Olvídalo… -se aguanta las ganas de reír y moviendo la cabeza en negativa- en serio. Ya suéltame, ¿no?

- Hmmm… dime algo lindo y te suelto –vuelve a reír fuertemente. Lo único que quería hacer era molestar al moreno.

- Amm… ¿destrucción? ¿Muerte? ¿El trono de Asgard? ¿Midgard a mis pies? –Loki también quería molestar al rubio, además de que no era del tipo de personas que expresaban tan fácilmente sus sentimientos. Cosa que empeoró cuando descubrió que su vida era una completa mentira-… ¿te odio?

- Esas no son cosas lindas… -dice el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces... no sé qué pueda ser lo que quieres, Thor.

- Pues… que me digas algo lindo.

- Ummm… ¿serás rey algún día? –sonríe.

- Cierto. Pero eso ya lo sabía –ríe Thor.

- Lo sé. Listo. Suéltame. Ya te dije algo lindo, y jamás dijiste nada de decir cosas obvias.

- Está bien –lo suelta con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Thor. –dice viéndolo y asegurándose de alejarse lo suficiente para que Thor no volviera a atraparlo- Te odio. –agrega con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ya lo sé Loki. Yo igual –responde Thor aun sonriendo.

- Bueno… ahora que no me estorbas iré a arreglar detalles de mis planes de dominación mundial.

- Sí, yo iré a ver a mis amigos.

- Ah. A los mismos brutos de siempre. Frandal, Volstagg, Hogun y… Sif. ¿No te cansas de ellos? –dice con cara de fastidio.

- No, tengo paciencia.

- Hmmm… bueno. Haz lo que quieras. Pero esos cavernícolas nunca te han traído nada bueno. Y nunca lo harán –se da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar lentamente.

Thor aprovecha para abrazarlo por detrás y le dice al oído.

- Si quieres me quedo contigo.

Loki se estremece al oír hablar a su hermano tan cerca de su oído. Pero de todas maneras actúa como si nada.

- Como si fueras a dejarlos por estar conmigo…

- ¿Dudas de ello? –responde el rubio divertido.

- Ve con ellos. Seguro Frandal tiene una gran fiesta montada, mientras Volstagg está comiendo hasta hartarse, mientras Hogun lo observa y Sif se divierte platicando contigo. Es una propuesta irresistible –dice sarcásticamente.

- Dime, ¿quieres que me vaya, enserio?- cuestiona el rubio recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Loki.

Loki no supo que contestar. Nunca le habían gustado los torpes amigos de Thor, en especial esa guerrera. Pero tampoco le iba a pedir que se quedara. Era demasiado orgulloso para decirle algo así, a menos que fuera para llevar a cabo una de sus artimañas. El cual no era el caso. Se quedó callado.

- Bueno, entonces veo que quieres que me vaya… -comienza a separarse del moreno.

- No… -se le escapa esa estúpida palabra que sonó casi como una súplica. Como lo había jodido, intentó componerlo- …creo que sea buena idea. Son muy torpes, podría pasarte algo… -mierda. Eso había empeorado las cosas.

El rubio hace una sonrisa para sí mismo y vuelve a abrazar a Loki por la espalda, pero ahora le da un beso en la mejilla y dice: -No me separaré de ti.

Lo que hizo a Loki sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Lo bueno era que Thor no podía verlo. Siempre había sentido algo más por su hermano, no recordaba desde cuándo, pero siempre trataba de reprimirse y reprenderse cuando pensaba en Thor de una manera diferente a la que debería. Eran hermanos, no era posible albergar esos sentimientos. Aunque la noticia de ser adoptado le había traído un gran alivio por esa parte, su ambición por el reino había terminado de separarlos. Y luego había aparecido la midgardiana. Era imposible. Y ahora, Thor estaba diciéndole esas cosas. Simplemente lo confundía, y empezaba a pensar que Thor lo quería de la misma forma que él cada vez que lo abrazaba y decía cosas como esas.

- Loki, dime la verdad… ¿Me odias enserio?

- Thor, yo… -se interrumpe a sí mismo. No sabía que decir. O mejor dicho, no quería decírselo- Será mejor que vayas con tus amigos.

Thor, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara, o peor aún, como si lo atravesaran con una lanza. Así que se aparta y se retira sin decir nada.

- Thor… -se da la vuelta y vuelve a llamarlo antes de que se fuera más lejos.

Thor se detiene pero sin voltear. Ya que, de seguro, Loki le diría algo que le alejaría más.

- Yo… -se moriría de la vergüenza por decir eso. Pero era mejor a ver a SU Thor alejándose de él una vez más- No te odio. Te quiero Thor… -baja la mirada para evitar que al momento de que Thor volteara sus ojos azules lo analizaran. O peor aún: que siguiera su camino sin voltear a verlo.

Thor se acerca corriendo y al estar enfrente alza el mentón de Loki con su mano, mientras le sonríe y en su mirada se refleja una gran ternura.

- Yo te quiero aún más… yo te amo.

Loki, obligado a ver los ojos de Thor por la manera en que este lo sujetaba, sólo puede sonrojarse aún más y tratar de rehuir la mirada del otro. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que no podía decir esas cosas así nada más? ¿Qué lo confundía? Y mucho.

- Thor, no creo que sepas a qué me refiero…

- Sí lo sé Loki.

- Thor, no me hagas esto… -de los ojos esmeraldas del dios del engaño querían brotar varias lágrimas, que sin duda no era falsas.

- Te amo, Loki… pero no como hermanos. –responde Thor viéndolo mientras en su pecho sentía acelerar su corazón.

- De… ¿de verdad? No bromees con esas cosas, idiota… -comienza a decir murmurando- Si es una broma, no es graciosa…

Thor, escuchando las murmuraciones de Loki le da un delicado beso en la boca.

- No es broma.

- Thor… -en sus mejillas empezaban a resbalar las lágrimas que se habían estancado en sus ojos hace un rato, que se aflojaron en el preciso momento que Thor lo besó- No entiendo… ¿y la midgardiana? ¿Y Sif?... a ti te…- le cuesta trabajo pronunciar la palabra- gustan… las mujeres, ¿no? En especial la humana…

- Ella no significa nada para mí si tú estás a mi lado.

Las palabras de Thor sonaban sinceras. En verdad estaba creyéndole que él era más importante para él al lado de _ella_, a pesar de haberla protegido cuando todo sucedió. Vale que él tampoco había sido muy bueno esa ocasión, pero ahora ya no importaba. Thor le estaba diciendo que lo amaba. Había soñado muchas veces con eso contra de su voluntad. Y se sentía mucho mejor que en el mejor de sus sueños. No pudo evitar tomar a Thor por el rostro y reducir de nuevo la corta distancia que los separaba, en un beso tierno y lleno de emociones.

Thor beso a Loki tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Se separó y de su boca salió.

- Tío Loki, despierte.

- ¿Eh? -Loki no entendió aquello, y de repente se encontró solo, y todo alrededor de él desmoronándose.

- Tío Loki -repetía un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés claros. El niño comenzó a mover el brazo de Loki, que abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Ah, eres tu Sky... -dice haciendo una media sonrisa y viendo al niño- ¿Qué sucede, pequeño?

- Tío Loki prometió que íbamos a ir a visitar a mamá y papá al cementerio... –dice el niño con una mirada angelical.

- Ah, cierto... –sus mirada se torna oscura, pero sin deshacer su sonrisa- Lo había olvidado por completo... ¿Estás listo? –dice inclinándose a él y tomando el rostro de su sobrino con sus manos de forma delicada, para verlo directamente a los ojos.

- Si -responde el pequeño con una sonrisa que era heredada de su padre.

- Bueno... entonces vamos... –se pone de pie, y toma de la mano a su sobrino, pues lo quería demasiado y, por consiguiente, lo cuidaba mucho.

Loki y su pequeño sobrino salen de su casa de Londres. Thor había decidido renunciar a Asgard para poder quedarse con Jane en la tierra, ganándose el destierro y la pérdida de todos sus privilegios. Loki también fue enviado a Midgard como castigo, y empezaron una nueva vida ahí, con todos sus recuerdos. Después de la muerte de Thor y Jane, Loki optó por quedarse en ese lugar, ya que el pequeño Sky estaba acostumbrado a vivir en ese ambiente. Thor y Jane fallecieron inesperadamente tras un gran accidente en esa misma ciudad. Así que Loki decidió encargarse de su pequeño sobrino, que era la misma imagen de Thor solo que con ojos miel.

Antes de tomar el metro que los llevaría al lugar, pasan a una florería, para comprar los dos arreglos más hermosos, sin importar lo que costaran. Un tiempo más y ya se encontraban a la entrada del lugar. Siempre, cada año, cada que se repetía esa fecha, Loki sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y presión en el pecho, mucho mayor al que siempre sentía y con el que se había acostumbrado a vivir. Le sorprendía lo fuerte que era Sky al afrontar la situación de aquella manera tan valiente. Tenía esa cualidad especial heredada de Thor, ver el lado bueno en las peores situaciones. Voltea a ver a su sobrino y, apretando su mano le repite la pregunta que había formulado antes de salir de la casa-: ¿Estás listo?

- ... –el niño da un suspiro de valor- Si tío-.

Loki inspiro fuertemente aire al oír la respuesta, para después soltarlo en un suspiro pesaroso y empezar a caminar lentamente de la mano con su preciado sobrino. Los pocos minutos que duró el paseo por el fúnebre recinto se le hicieron eternos, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. A pesar de ver a Sky como un pequeño, él ya tenía 12 años, y hacía 7 aniversarios había ocurrido la tragedia. Sin darse cuenta estaban ya parados frente de las lápidas grabadas con los apellidos Odinson.

- Hola mamá, hola papá - el niño dice con voz quebrada- mi tío Loki y yo venimos a darles esto... –pone el ramo que el llevaba en una de las lapidas- los extraño mucho y el tío Loki igual... sobre todo a ti, papá...

Loki no se atreve a decir ni una palabra. Porque sabía que si hablaba su nudo en la garganta no le dejaría, yque su intento de decir algo se convertiría en un llanto irremediable y desbordar de lágrimas. A pesar de todo, eso no evitó que estas empezaran a rodar por sus mejillas sin permiso, y decir en un suspiro de dolor el nombre del que fue, era y sería por siempre el amor de su vida: Thor.

- Te prometo papá que yo cuidaré del tío Loki. Yo sé que tú siempre lo amaste, después de mi madre... –el niño abraza a Loki del torso y esconde su cara en este ya que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Loki se limita a abrazar hacia el a su sobrino, tratando de que se calmara. Eso no sucedió nunca. Sólo desató más los sentimientos dentro del destrozado Loki haciéndolo llorar desconsoladamente sin importarle nada, mientras, por primera vez en todas sus visitas, trataba de decir entre sollozos:

- Thor... Te prometo... que... pase lo que pase... nunca abandonaré a Sky... nunca dejaré que le pase nada malo... siempre estaré ahí para él... como no pude hacerlo contigo...


End file.
